<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tale of a Storm Dragon Hero by xXNisiChanXx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28589997">Tale of a Storm Dragon Hero</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXNisiChanXx/pseuds/xXNisiChanXx'>xXNisiChanXx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Class 1-A Friendship (My Hero Academia), Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Dragon Slayer Magic (Fairy Tail), F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, OFC's Father's Bad Parenting, Panic Attacks, Post-Alvarez Teikoku | Alvarez Empire Arc, Quirks (My Hero Academia), Redemption For Some Villains, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor's Bad Parenting, slow updates probably</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:27:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28589997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXNisiChanXx/pseuds/xXNisiChanXx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Olivia Moon, Fairy Tails one and only Storm Dragon Slayer, finds herself in a completely different world, after an encounter with a dark mage on a job. How will she handle this new world full of Quirks instead of magic? Will she get back home? And what if, when after a while, she finds the thought of leaving her friends in this new world behind as awful as to never see Fairy Tail again?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Todoroki Shouto/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The story and my own characters (Vivi, Bubble, the unnamed bad guy, etc.) belong to me.</p>
<p>BNHA belongs to Kōhei Horikoshi and Fairy Tail to Hiro Mashima.</p>
<p>This is my first English Fanfiction so please bear that in mind. Feel free to tell me if you find any grammar, spelling or other mistakes.</p>
<p>This story will have slow updates, it all depends on my work shedule as well as my motivation and writing ideas. I hope you'll enjoy it netherless. So, have fun reading. ^^</p>
<p>Warnings of cursing, strong language, violence, mentions of abuse, panic attacks. Others will be added as they come.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>Prologue</h1><h5>“Even if I can't see you... Even if we are separated far from each other... I'll always be watching you. I'll definitely watch over you forever.” - Makarov Dreyar</h5><p>How exactly turned everything this fast into this kind of shit? It was supposed to be an easy, normal job. Meet the contact, slay the beast, get the reward, get back to Fairy Tail. But who does it really surprise, that a job for a Fairy Tail mage wouldn’t keep being easy how it was supposed to be? No, it’s really not so surprising, now that she thinks about it. Olivia Moon, Fairy Tails one and only Storm Dragon Slayer, finds herself all alone and covered in bruises in an unknown place. And now you’re asking yourself, how did it come to this? Let’s see, everything started this morning…</p><p>Like usually the Fairy Tail guild is filled with chaos. Natsu, Gray and Gajeel are currently caught up in a fight. They roll through the guild hall in a grey dust cloud and exchange blows left and right. Before long almost everyone else is caught up in the fight too. Furniture flies through the air. Tables get crushed. People get thrown.</p><p>The fight only comes to an end, when Natsu flies face first into Erzas strawberry cake. She sends him straight to hell with her eyes and into the wall with a punch to the face. Her furious eyes meet the other participants in the fight. Everyone shudders and stops to a halt. The fight is over in an instant.</p><p>Olivia, who was caught up in the fight too, joins Lucy, Levy, Wendy and Charle at a table. She has a big grin on her face and sits down on a chair besides Levy. “That was fun.” She laughs. “Erza really is scary, isn’t she?”</p><p>“She is super scary.” Agrees a cute, boyish voice from the table. Olivia looks at the source and sees her partner and best friend. He is a blue Exceed with white tiger stripes on his tail. Some other parts of his fur are white too, like three of his paws and his left ear as well as a part of his face and right ear. He also has a white oval on his belly. His eyes are grey and like every other Exceed he has the guild marc on his back. It has a white colour. He also wears a light grey vest.</p><p>“You find everything scary, Bubble.” She looks at her partner with a raised eyebrow. Olivia herself is a lean young girl of average height with pale skin and long graybluish hair. A golden hair accessory decorates her hair. She has light blue eyes and like all Dragon Slayers sharp canines. Olivia wears white shorts and a loose black shirt with deep armholes and golden ornaments, that is tucked into her shorts. Her Fairy Tail marc is located on her left side and shown through the armhole. It has a royal blue colour. She choose this colour in honour to her deceased mother, because it was her favourite colour. A belt made of brown leather with a golden dragon’s head as the belt buckle keeps her shorts in place. Connected to the belt at her back is a leather pouch. She also wears brown leather boots that end below her knees. Two cuff bracelets around her right and left upper arm complete her outfit. The bracelet on her right upper arm was a present from her dad. It's made out of his white scales. On her left upper arm is a golden bracelet shaped in a lightning bolt she got from Laxus. On Olivias right forearm are three healed scars visible, which she got from a broken glass bottle.</p><p>“No! I don’t find food scary at all!” he exclaims with a paw raised high. Proud of this. The red colour of the fur around his mouth support his statement, because he just stuffed his face with raspberries moments before. He just loves all kind of sweet berries. And food in general, really.</p><p>Olivia giggles. She pats him on the head. “That’s right, you’re a super brave Exceed.” </p><p>“How do you always manage to get caught up in those fights, anyway? Can’t be a Dragon Slayer thing, right? Because Wendy doesn’t participate in the fights.” Asks Lucy curious. </p><p>“Because I love fighting! It’s so much fun! You should try it sometime too, Lucy!” The Dragon Slayer grins in excitement.</p><p>Lucy sweat drops, thinking of all the damage and how she would probably end up after she joined the fight. “I think I’d rather pass.”</p><p>“Yeah, a fight is not for everyone.” Agrees Levy. “But didn’t you want to pick a job just before the fight started, Vivi?” </p><p>Olivia looks at Levy at the use of her nickname. Her eyes widen and she jumps up from her chair after she registered her words. “You’re right! I need to get a job to pay of my rent! It’s almost overdue! Bubble, we need to go!” </p><p>She grabs the Exceed who whines, “But the job sounds scary.” </p><p>“No, it doesn’t. And you don’t need to worry about that either way ‘cause I’ll protect you. Come one, just us two weren’t on a job in like forever. Let’s revive team Bubble!” Vivi smiles at her partner.</p><p>Bubble smiles back and flies up on her shoulder, “Alright! Let’s go!” He raises his paw like before, ready for their next adventure. </p><p>They make their way over to Mira, after they said goodbye to everyone, to take the job and leave right after. </p><p>___</p><p> </p><p>The job took them into a forest. There they should slay a beast, who disturbed the villagers in the nearby town. It destroyed their farms and injured some of them. No one died jet, but they wanted to get rid of it quickly. The beast wasn’t really a problem. Vivi took it down with a Strom Dragons Lightning Roar to the face in an instant. </p><p>Her Storm Dragon Slayer Magic grants her various characteristics of a Storm Dragon, which are lungs capable of releasing storms, scales that are weather resistant and claws that can rend and mould storms. So, she is capable of producing and controlling storm clouds from any part of her body, which can be used offensive and defensive. Her storm clouds can be manipulated in a variety of ways and their type can be changed at will. She can produce lightning as well as ice, snow, wind, rain and hailstorms. This are also the elements she can eat thanks to her magic.</p><p>“Ha, how weak. I wished it would have fought some more.” She stands on the back of the beast in victory, her hands on her hips. </p><p>“I’m glad it only needed one hit. I don’t want to fight.” Says the Exceed on her shoulder. </p><p>“Then let’s go back to the village and get our reward. And then we go back home!” Vivi grins and jumps down from the beasts back. Before she sets her next step, she stops in her tracks. Her eyes narrow as she sniffs the air. </p><p>Bubble looks at her in confusion. “What’s wrong, Vivi?”</p><p>“Someone’s coming here. And whoever it is has an incredible magic power.” Olivia looks towards the direction where she smells the person and feels the strong magic. The raw power lets sweat drops appear on her forehead. It feels like it’s suffocating her. She didn’t feel such a magic power since their war with Alvarez and then Acnologia a few months back.</p><p>Her partner hides behind her and trembles in fear. He feels the magic power too, now that the Dragon Slayer pointed it out. “I hope it’s a friend.” </p><p>A man steps through the bushes of the forest. He has a large, crazy looking grin on his face and long black hair. His dark grey eyes contain amusement and anger. Strange combination, but Olivia sees these emotions in his eyes for sure. The man seems to be as old as Gildarts. “What do we have here? A girl that destroyed my toy?” His voice sound deep and rough. “You really disturbed my fun, you know? I just wanted these villagers to suffer a little bit. I didn’t even come far enough to kill someone. Do you even know how long it takes to make this thing? And now I have to do it all over again.” </p><p>Vivi narrows her eyes, “Then try harder next time. This thing really went down easily.” </p><p>“I should do that, right? So, who are you?” asks the man while he walks towards Vivi.</p><p>She holds his stare and clenches her fists at her sides. “Why do you want to know my name?”</p><p>“Because I really would like the name of the person I kill next.” He says, as if it was the most normal thing in the world. In the next moment a magic circle forms in front of his hand. A spear made of black magic flies at her in an enormous speed.</p><p>Vivi barely can dodge the attack. She grinds her teeth. “Strom Dragons Crushing Ice Fang!" Black storm clouds form around her right hand that are filled with ice shards. She swings her fist in a claw-like fashion at the man, who vanishes before her. Her eyes widen as she stumbles and catches herself barely before she can crush to the ground.</p><p>“Aah, a Dragon Slayer. How fun. I never had the pleasure to kill one myself.” </p><p>She spins around at his voice and aims another attack at his face. “And you won’t get the pleasure! Storm Dragons Lightning Talon!” Vivis feet engulfs in storm clouds with lightning to increase the power of her kick. </p><p>He simply catches her feet with his bare right hand, her storm clouds vanish. He only has light burns from the lightning on his hand and is otherwise completely unfaced. His eyes fall on her Fairy Tail marc. “Oh, a Fairy. That’s nice.”</p><p>Vivis eyes widen as the man grins at her. She feels her magic getting drained from her. She turns herself in his grip to get her feet out of it and jumps away from him. <em>This guy can absorb my Magic or something. I better watch out for his touch.</em> Her eyes search for her partner and she finds him hiding behind a tree and watching her with wide, fearful eyes. “Stay there.” She forms the words with her mouth, without a sound escaping her. Instantly her attention is back on the guy. She sucks in a deep breath. “Storm Dragons Lightning Roar!” Vivi lets out a large swirl of a lightning storm cloud and aims it at him.</p><p>As the clouds vanishes, she sees that he no longer stands there. She spins around again just to widen her eyes and suck in a sharp breath. He stands behind Bubble with an insane grin on his face. Her partner trembles in fear and is frozen in place. “Oh, what do we have here. Another intruder.” </p><p>“Leave him the hell alone!” shouts Vivi in anger. She moves behind him in an instant by turning into lightning and kicks him in the back. The power of the kick sends him flying. Bubble hides behind her back. The Dragon Slayer is really glad Laxus teached her that move in this moment. Sadly it's not nearly on Laxus level of speed or range.</p><p>The man stands up from the ground while he wipes with his thumb over his lip, catching a drop of blood in the process. He stares at the blood. No other scratch on him. He licks the blood of his thumb, laughing crazy. Furious eyes focus back on the Dragon Slayer. “Now you did it.” The anger is clearly to hear from his voice. He vanishes again just to reappear some meters to Olivias left. A red orb appears above his hand and sucks up Ethernano from the surrounding. </p><p>Vivi faces him and takes a defence stand to prepare for his attack. He throws the orb, but it does not fly at her. Instead, it goes straight for her partner in an extreme speed, who stares at the orb with wide, scared eyes. “BUBBLE!” she cries out loud and leaps for him. In the last moment she can push him to the side. The red orb hits her in the side and sends her flying. </p><p>Her partner can only cry Vivi’s name before the red orb explodes and she vanishes.</p><p>The man laughs. “That was quite fun. Now only you are left.” He grins mad at the Exceed whose eyes fill with tears. With an angry cry he charges at the man. He didn’t expect this from this scaredy cat and therefore didn’t have time to react. Bubble hits him right in the stomach with the full force of his little body. </p><p>Another mad laugh escapes his mouth as he lies on the ground. Bubble glares at him with anger in his eyes, but his body still trembles with fear. “Alright. I thought about letting you go, but now I won’t.” This time a blue orb forms above his hand and hits Bubble right in his stomach. He vanishes just like the Dragon Slayer before in an explosion. <em>Sweet revenge.</em> Thinks the man before laughing again. The madness clearly written on his face.</p><p>___</p><p> </p><p>Olivia looks around in panic, “Bubble?” she asks inside the darkness of the alley she found herself in. The sky is dark and stars shine, which shows her that it’s night. But it was day just a moment ago, wasn’t it? Her face turns deathly pale. “BUBBLE?” she cries at the top of her lungs, but there is no sign of her partner and best friend. She sinks to the ground in defeat, leaning on the wall in a sitting position. <em>How? How could this happen? How could I be defeated so easily? What a shame for a Fairy Tail mage… And where the hell am I? Oh god, I hope Bubble is alright.</em> Vivi clenches her hands into fists and grinds her teeth. <em>I will come back to you Bubble, don’t worry. I promised to protect you, after all.</em></p><p>And that’s how Olivia finds herself right tossed into her greatest fear … being alone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1. A World Of Heroes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Vivi finds herself lost in another world. She encouters a certain Pro Hero who brings her to a school, to figure out what they should do about her situation. How will they react to the Fairy Tail mage? And what the hell is a Hero, anyway?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The story and my own characters (Vivi, Bubble, the unnamed bad guy, etc.) belong to me.</p>
<p>BNHA belongs to Kōhei Horikoshi and Fairy Tail to Hiro Mashima.</p>
<p>This is my first English Fanfiction so please bear that in mind. Feel free to tell me if you find any grammar, spelling or other mistakes.</p>
<p>This story will have slow updates, it all depends on my work shedule as well as my motivation and writing ideas. I hope you'll enjoy it netherless. So, have fun reading. ^^</p>
<p>Warnings of cursing, strong language, violence, mentions of abuse, panic attacks. Others will be added as they come.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>Chapter 1. A World Of Heroes.</h1>
<h5>“Don’t give up, the beginning is always the hardest, so let’s keep on going till the very end.” – Natsu Dragneel</h5>
<p>After a little while Olivia stands back up from the ground. Determination is burning in her eyes. <em>I don’t have time to waste. I need to find my way back to Bubble. It’s really not the time to sit around.</em> She looks to her left and right. The dark alley goes both ways. But which way should she choose? Before she can decide she narrows her eyes, because an unfamiliar scent hits her nose. A noise from behind brings her to turn around. </p>
<p>A man stands there with messy black hair, a long grey scarf wrapped around his neck and strange glasses. <em>Are these even glasses? They look really strange. Maybe more like goggles. But still strange goggles.</em> Without wasting another thought Olivia takes a defence stance and looks at him in suspicion. “Who the hell are you?” </p>
<p>He lifts his hands in a non-threatening way, to show her that he means no harm. “I don’t want to hurt you. I’m Eraser Head. The Pro Hero. What are you doing here? Your hurt.”</p>
<p>The things he said gets her confused. She looks down at herself noticing the bruises she probably got from the explosion of this strange orb. “These are just some scratches. I had worse… What’s a Pro Hero?” she asks then, her eyes back on the strange man. Her stand relaxes just slightly. He gives her some Gildarts vibes, which probably means she can trust him. Olivia always feels somehow if a person means harm or not. That’s why she felt so on edge earlier with the dark mage.</p>
<p>“You don’t know what a Pro Hero is?” his voice holds a hint of surprise, but Olivia can’t make out his expression because of the scarf and strange goggles.</p>
<p>She answers honestly. Getting more confused as more time passes. “No. Should I?” <em>Wait a second! This is my chance to ask where I am!</em> “Could you tell me where I am?”</p>
<p>“You don’t know that either? Do you have amnesia or something?” he asks, his voice sounding completely serious.</p>
<p>“No.” She shrugs, her stance now completely relaxed. “I was in a fight and this guy teleported me here somehow. So, I don’t have a clue where I am right now. And I have to go back fast. My friend is still there.”</p>
<p>“You’re in Musutafu, Japan. Who did you fight?”</p>
<p>Olivia blinks, completely overhearing his question. “Where is that?”</p>
<p>“Are you sure you didn’t hit your head? You really don’t know where Japan is?” The man gets more and more confused by the girl before him.</p>
<p>“No. I didn’t and I don’t. I’m from the city of Magnolia in the Kingdom of Fiore which is on the continent of Ishgar.” When the man doesn’t seem to have a clue what Olivia is talking about, she narrows her eyes again. Her eyes travel over the man again, when she notices something. Her eyes turn big. <em>This can’t be. This man doesn’t have a magic container. What the hell? Even the people who can’t use magic still have a magic container.</em></p>
<p>That’s when it hits her. <em>Don’t tell me I’m in Edolas?</em> She lets a storm cloud surround her hand. A sight of relief escapes her at the familiar feeling of her magic. <em>I can still use my magic. So, it can’t be Edolas.</em> Her face turns pale. <em>That means I’m not in Edolas but I’m not in Earthland, either am I?</em> “Um, Mister.” She begins, unsure if she really should ask such a question, but decides that she doesn’t really have any other choice. “What is this world called?” </p>
<p>“You want the name of this world?” Now his voice sounds really, utterly lost. </p>
<p>Olivia decides to explain her situation a little bit. “Yeah, I think this guy somehow managed to teleport me into a different world. Not my first time being in another world either. I’m from a world called Earthland.”</p>
<p>He decides to just answer her question. Still thinking this girl somehow hit her head, like, really hard. “You’re on Earth.” </p>
<p>The Dragon Slayer sights and lets her arms hang down in defeat. “Dammit. How do I get back? Bubble could still be in danger. I hope he got away from this guy.” She clenches her fist. “Next time I see that bastard, I’ll beat his ass for sure!” </p>
<p>The man lets his eyes travel over the girl once again and stops at her eyes. He sees a fire burning in them. Completely serious and full of fury… like a storm only waiting to be unleashed. And somehow, he doesn’t know why he does it, but he believes her. But if she really is from another world, she could mean a thread. Especially since she seems to hold some kind of Quirk or other power. When his eyes don’t leave those of the girl who now fill themselves with sadness and he helplessly watches, as tears begin to shimmer in her eyes, he makes a decision. She is still a child, after all. And she was just separated from her whole world and everything she knew. “Why don’t you come with me?”</p>
<p>The girl blinks her tears away, only now noticing how she drifted off into her lonely thoughts and the tears in her eyes. She wipes them away with her hand and looks at the man. “I don’t really have a better option, do I?” she chuckles, sounding more sad than she hoped. <em>Don’t be like this, Vivi. Pull yourself together. You’re just pathetic right now.</em> She thinks to herself, to give her some push. Still, she never wanted to be alone again. And now she is more alone than she ever was. </p>
<p>Vivi takes a deep breath to calm herself down. <em>All right, I won’t let myself get dragged down just because I’m alone right now. That’s not the Fairy Tail way. I will find my way back home for sure. They are always with me, anyway, right?</em> She touches her Fairy Tail mark, a small smile finally forms on her lips. “I will come back to you. No matter how long it takes. And I won’t let myself be buried in sadness while I do that. I will smile all the way and enjoy myself until I’m home and can tell you all about this adventure. I promise this.” She smiles to herself as she mutters these words. Completely unaware that she said them out loud and the men before her heard everything.</p>
<p>He doesn’t really want to disturb her determination speech, but he doesn’t really has all night either. “So, are you coming?” </p>
<p>A big grin forms on her face and she jumps beside him. “Of course! Where are we going? I hope it will be exciting.”</p>
<p>He looks at her from the side, her character seems to have made a complete 360 degree turn after her promise. “Who knows? Maybe it will. What’s your name?”</p>
<p>She smiles at him, showing her abnormal sharp canines. “I’m Olivia Moon! My friends call me Vivi. What’s yours? Eraser Head is not your name right? That would be a really strange name.”</p>
<p>“You can call me Aizawa.” He simply answers while they start walking side by side.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>“Wow.” Olivia stares in awe at the giant building before her. Since Aizawa really didn’t want to be seen by anybody, he didn’t take the fastest way with the girl but went through alleys and empty streets instead. </p>
<p>“Welcome to U.A. High School.” Aizawa says and steps trough the gate. “Follow me. I’ll take you to someone and we can discuss your situation in private.”</p>
<p>She nods and follows behind him, a question forming in her mind and she speaks. “What’s a High School?” </p>
<p>Aizawa stops in his tracks and stares at the girl. “Now you’re kidding me, right? You can’t tell me you don’t have schools.”</p>
<p>“Not as far as I know of. What is it?” Vivi asks, curious.</p>
<p>“It’s a place where you learn. U.A. is a high school where you learn to be a hero besides anything else, like math, physics, languages, history and so forth.” He explains while they continue on their way.</p>
<p>“Ah, I think I understand what it means. Lucy once told me she was home schooled so she could one day take over her father’s company. So maybe it’s like that.” She remembers what Lucy told her about her life before she joined Fairy Tail. Sounded really boring and lonely. She’s really glad that her friend found her way into their guild.</p>
<p>He listens closely, interested in the story’s over her world, which sounds completely different from theirs. “And you didn’t go to a school of some kind?” </p>
<p>Vivi shakes her head, “No, my father teached me the thinks I needed to know, which were the basics like how to read, how to write and how to count. Thinks like that. For the complex academic things we have Levy, Freed and Lucy. I’m more the fighter type, but I’m not dumb either.”</p>
<p>While they talk, they finally stop before a door inside of the building on which Aizawa knocks. It takes a few moments until the door opens. Vivi blinks at the strange creature who opened the door. It’s some kind of animal hybrid mouse dog man. <em>What the hell?</em> She has seen a lot of strange thinks in her life, but that’s a first. </p>
<p>“Shota, what are you doing her at such a late hour?” he asks with curiosity in his voice.</p>
<p>“I stumbled upon some kind of situation while I was on patrol.” Aizawa answers simply and points at the girl besides him.</p>
<p>She grins and waves at the strange animal man. “Hi. I’m Vivi.”</p>
<p>The animal man looks at Aizawa in a strange way. “Why are you brining a girl here at night? Do I need to take away you teachers license?”</p>
<p>Aizawa blinks and his eyes go round, now seeing what this could look like. “No! It’s not like that. I found her alone in an alley.”</p>
<p>“Which doesn’t make this any better” points the animal man out, voice dry.</p>
<p>“Damn it, she was lost and covert in bruises, all right?! Would you let us in so we can explain, already? Or do I really need to help her on my own, because that might be really hard.” He glares at the principal in annoyance. </p>
<p>“I’m just kidding. Come in and tell me what’s going on.” The animal man steps out of the way so he can let them into the room.</p>
<p>“Finally.” Sights Aizawa and steps into the room, followed by Vivi.</p>
<p>Vivi notices that there is another man in the room. On a couch sits a blond, skinny man who reminds the Dragon Slayer of a scarecrow. Across from the couch, on which the blond man sits, stands another couch with a table between them. After Vivi and Aizawa set down on the second couch and the bear dog man sits down besides the blond man she explains her situation ones more. She tells them how she met the dark mage on her job, how she fought him and was teleported to this world in the end.</p>
<p>At the end, her eyes travel back and forth between the animal man and the blond man, who look at her in wonder. Vivi is sure, if Aizawa weren’t here to back up her words, they would not have believed her. She folds her hands in her lap and her fingers play nervously with each other while she nibbles on her bottom lip. Impatiently she waits until one of them speaks up.  </p>
<p>Finally, after a moment the animal man begins to speak, “So you are from another world. And now you need a way to go back.”</p>
<p>The Dragon Slayer nods, “I would appreciate any help I can get, really. So that I can get back as soon as possible. I know it probably won’t be easy to find a way. I don’t think I will be able to do it on my own.”</p>
<p>After her words the animal man thinks once more for some time and then tells her what he thinks. “We will help you. It's what hero's do, after all. I'm Nezu, the Principal of U.A. high school. This is Yagi Toshinori. Another one of our teachers this year. I think we should keep your origin a secret between us four for now. Who knows what might happen if the people find out other worlds with population exist out there in the universe?”</p>
<p>Vivi nods in understanding. Completely fine with this decision. She remembers Edolas and what the king wanted to do with them and their magic after he found out about it. Then she narrows her eyes. She looks at Aizawa, who took his strange goggles off when he sat down. “You used that term before too. What’s a hero?”</p>
<p>Nezu explains the term to her. “A Hero in general is a person who is allowed to use his or her Quirk to protect civilians from danger of any kind. A Pro Hero is someone who does it professional and has a license for it. Aizawa and me are both Pro Heroes.”</p>
<p>“A Quirk?” she questions, wondering what it means.</p>
<p>“It’s a superhuman ability that a person can have and is unique to them. Roughly 80 % of the population has a Quirk. Since you didn’t know that I take it, you don’t have a Quirk. But you still have some kind of ability, don’t you?” questions Aizawa, remembering how she formed a cloud with her hand back in the alley.</p>
<p>Vivi beams at that and explains in excitement, “What I have is magic!”</p>
<p>“Magic exists in your world?” asks the blond man now.</p>
<p>The Dragon Slayer nods. “Yeah, everyone in my world has a magic container in their bodies which is filled with Ethernano, which is the source of all magic power. But only ten percent of the population can access this power and use magic. The people who can do that are called mages. Magic is used in everyday life by everyone in the form of magic crystals called Lacrima. They are used for cooking, distant communication and a lot of other thinks. Mages usually join a magic guild. I’m part of the number one guild in Fiore, Fairy Tail.” A proud smile takes over her face. She touches her guild mark once more. “A guild is much more than a place where you work. It’s a family.”</p>
<p>All three of them look interested at her explanation. The blond man speaks up, “You work there, huh? What kind of work do you do?” </p>
<p>“We go on different jobs to make money. Most go on jobs in Teams. You can do anything, from working at a café to slaying beasts or lifting curses.”</p>
<p>“And you go on those jobs? They sound dangerous.” Wonders Nezu while his eyes travel over the girl, noticing how she looks rather young. Not older than someone in her early teens.</p>
<p>“Of course, I do. I’m part of Fairy Tail since I was eight. I fought in a lot of battles with my comrades before. A war that decided the fate of the world took place just some months ago. I fought our enemy with seven others who share my type of magic, because it was the only type of magic that could harm him. Many of us barely got out alive of this fight. But we won in the end and gladly no one of my guild mates died.”</p>
<p>They stare at her in awe after she said that. Aizawa is the one who asks the question that bothers all of them. “But your still so young, aren’t you? How old are you?” </p>
<p>She blinks at the question. “Like mentally or physically?”</p>
<p>“There’s a difference?” questions the blond man.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I was kinda thrown into the future five hundred-some years and later trapped in time for seven, soo~ yeah there’s a difference.” She explains while she rubs the back of her head and grins at them.</p>
<p>Once more they stare at her like she just grew herself a fish’s head or something. Seems like the things magic can do sound really strange to them. After Nezu asks for her physical age she answers him. “That would be fifteen. I’m gonna turn sixteen on July twenty-seventh this year.”</p>
<p>“You’re just a child.” Aizawa shakes his head in disbelief over the fact that a child had to fought in an actual war where she came from. Don’t they have adults for that?</p>
<p>Vivi grows a little annoyed at them because they seem to underestimate her and think she was forced to fight in the war. “I may be young, but I’m fully capable of taking care of myself and I’m strong. I’m not even the youngest who fought in the war. And I will always fight for my comrades if I have to. My age won’t hinder me. I’m by far not the strongest mage in my guild, but I’m still one of the strongest ones. I fought in the war completely of my own choice.”</p>
<p>Nezu nods in understanding. “We’re sorry. We didn’t want to offend you. But the idea that a child had to fight in a war just doesn’t sit right with us. It seems there are a lot of differences to or worlds. Be it laws, the way of life or the powers and society.”</p>
<p>“I understand that. I think civilians in our world probably would say the same when a civilian child my age had to fight somehow. But as a mage your life is simply different. Even more so when you’re a mage from Fairy Tail. We’re not really known for being laid back or restrained. Fairy Tail always had a pretty bad reputation with the magic council. We attracted Dark Guilds a lot and are known to be really destructive. Gramps is always crying over all the costs and paperwork we cause him.” Vivi chuckles when she thinks about that. “But they turn a blind eye most of the time since we totally saved the world at least three times.”</p>
<p>Yeah, they stare at her again like she just got crazy. “You… will have to work on being destructive if you’re here. I don’t think or government would handle that well.” Says the blond scarecrow. </p>
<p>Vivi nods in understanding. She’ll try her best, but she really can’t promise anything. Being destructive is just kind of in her nature.</p>
<p>“Besides all of that I think I came up with an idea.” Begins Nezu. “In three months starts the new school year at U.A. high school. I think you should try to join the hero course. We can have an eye on you, since you’re still an unknown force to us, and we can stay in contact if we find anything on how to get you back home.”</p>
<p>The Dragon Slayer leans back and thinks about his suggestion with a hand at her chin. <em>Being a hero doesn’t sound that bad. It’s probably the nearest thing to a guild mage there is in this world. And it’s far better than doing nothing. Maybe it will be a lot of fun, too, who knows.</em> Vivi smiles and nods to herself. “I’m in!”</p>
<p>The three man smile at her at the excitement she shows. The new school year promises to be really interesting with her there. </p>
<p>…</p>
<p>They don’t have a clue what they just jinxed on themselves with a Fairy Tail mage as a student.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 2. The Entrance Exam</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Olivias first months in the world named Earth pass by and she takes place in the entrance exam of U.A. high school. What happens in these months and how does she do in the exam?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The story and my own characters (Vivi, Bubble, the unnamed bad guy, etc.) belong to me.</p><p>BNHA belongs to Kōhei Horikoshi and Fairy Tail to Hiro Mashima.</p><p>This is my first English Fanfiction so please bear that in mind. Feel free to tell me if you find any grammar, spelling or other mistakes.</p><p>This story will have slow updates, it all depends on my work shedule as well as my motivation and writing ideas. I hope you'll enjoy it netherless. So, have fun reading. ^^</p><p>Warnings of cursing, strong language, violence, mentions of abuse, panic attacks. Others will be added as they come.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>Chapter 2. The Entrance Exam</h1>
<h5>"There's nothing happy about having your fate decided for you! You have to grab your own happiness!" – Lucy Heartfilia</h5><p>Vivi regrets her decision the very next day. Since they don't take her Jewel here, but have a completely different currency, she has not the slightest amount of money. Because of that she couldn't afford a place to stay. Luckily, Nezu was kind enough to give her a room in the school, which was meant for a teacher, who backed out of the job last month. But that wasn't what made her regret the decision. No, the room is actually rather cosy, with a small open kitchen inside of the living room, a small bedroom and a bathroom.</p><p>What made her regret the decision was that she totally forgot about the school part Aizawa spoke about. That's why, before her on the table of her living room lie around ten books about different topics... and don't let her get started on the twenty other books, put aside on a bookshelf in the room. She looks at Aizawa with a puppy dog face, who stands across from her. "Please don't." she whines.</p><p>The man is completely unfaced by her look. "You want to join the school year in a few months so you have to learn as much as you can. You still have to pass the written exam besides the practical one. Since you told me you didn't go to school of any kind and aren't from this world you don't know any of the things you need for that."</p><p>A whimper escapes her, "But can't I just skip it?" she asks with big, pleading eyes.</p><p>"No." he answers with a monotone voice. "I brought all the books you need to get the basics down so that you can pass. Read them and learn it. You won't get a special treatment just because you are from a different world."</p><p>She can't believe that she actually thought Aizawa was a nice guy. This man is the devil. The Dragon Slayer would take one of Erzas training courses from hell over this any day ... All right, maybe she wouldn't, but this here is still hell. With a sigh she accepts the fact that Aizawa won't give in and pulls the gale-force reading glasses she once got from Levy out of her pouch. She puts them on and opens the first book.</p><p>"You need glasses?" asks Aizawa curious. Since Vivi explained her magic to them the day before in detail, he thought she would have an excellent sight. With her having the senses of a dragon and all that. Their reaction to her explaining how she got magic to slay dragons was utterly hilarious. It just got better when she told them that her father teached it to her ... who was an actual storm dragon. They really didn't get why a dragon would teach someone magic to slay dragons.</p><p>A good thing was that they came up with a Quirk for her, or more they decided to make it two Quirks. One of her Quirks gives her, her enhanced senses and physique, which they found out she had after she fought against Aizawa in a sparring match to demonstrate her magic. The mage fought against him like she would fight against her guildmates. The Pro Hero is a really good fighter and could probably really have given her a run for her money if they fought for real. She just surprised him with the strength of her kick. Turns out the people of this world aren't as durable as the ones in her world and not nearly as physically strong.</p><p>So, that's how Aizawa got out of their fight with three broken ribs after about two minutes, when Vivi kicked him in his side with full force. The Dragon Slayer apologized for five minutes straight after that, until he told her that it was all right and he would be okay. Which may have been what Aizawa said, but Vivi is pretty sure this written exam is his punishment for her. A shiver runs down her spine at the word. At least it's not a Fairy Tail punishment.</p><p>Her other Quirk is the one who lets her produce and manipulate her storm clouds. Vivi is still thinking about names for her Quirks. She was a little sad that she won't be able to use any other kind of magic after they explained to her that it just wouldn't be possible in their world to have more Quirks than those two. I mean, it's not like she can do many other magics, but she has to say goodbye to the little amount of lightning magic she learned from Laxus, her transformation magic and probably to her dual Dragon Slayer mode as well... But she still accepted it in the end.</p><p>Vivi looks at him at the question. "Oh no, these are magic glasses. With them I'm able to read at an extreme speed. The one I have is actually of the highest quality. It was the present of a friend. I can read 64 times faster with them."</p><p>"That's useful." Acknowledges Aizawa. "Then I'll leave you to it. Don't destroy anything." He adds, remembering how she destroyed two walls of the school when she demonstrated her magic. Since then, totally believing what she said about her guild being destructive.</p><p>She grimaces and looks at him in apology, "I'll pay it back when I got some money." Vivi is really glad she only destroyed two walls. It could have been worse... far worse.</p><p>"Don't bother with it." He says, voice tired, before he steps out of the room and leaves her alone.</p><p>The Dragon Slayer takes it back. He's still a nice guy. He's just strict and always looks like he's totally done with the world. She grins while her eyes travel back to the first book. She sights, her grin vanishes. "Let the torture begin."</p><p>---</p><p>Three months actually pass by pretty fast. The Dragon Slayer has learned a lot about the world called Earth... and a lot of stuff which made her head steam and question why she even bothers with this. For what even does she need science or even worse arithmetic? Do Pro Heroes really need to know all this stuff? Does Aizawa know all this stuff? Why does she even care. He won't tell her that anyway. The man really took a liking to make her go through hell. After she finished the first thirty books, he came with the next twenty, and then the next. She wishes she never told him about her glasses...</p><p>But she's still thankful for the man. He seems to really care for her wellbeing and always checks on how she's doing or if she really needs a break. When she gets her break, she always tells him about her home and Fairy Tail, which makes the ache in her heart slightly better. She's also sure he knows that and makes himself free time, so he could listen to her because of it. Yeah, she really has taken a liking to the stern, impatient, tired man.</p><p>The scarecrow man also checked on Olivia from time to time. Per accident she also found out that he is actually the number one hero All Might. It was pretty funny, to be honest. The Dragon Slayer strolled through the hallways of the school one day on her way to her job. She didn't want to rely on Nezu all the time to get things she needs or be in debt any more than she needs to be. She will pay them back for all they have done for her, that's for sure. It's why she started working at a little café not far away from the school. Her experience from working at Yajimas 8-Island restaurant helped her a lot with that.</p><p>But, back to where she was. So, Vivi walked through the hallway and as she walked around a corner, she stumbled right into the muscular form of the number one hero. She fell back on her ass and looked up at his face. Right away noticing the giant, blinding smile, which only Natsu could perform in her world. The Dragon Slayer blinked only once before his scent hits her nose and she stared at him in disbelief. She never forgets the scent of a person. Before she could question him, he suddenly transformed back into his scarecrow form and vomited blood in a comedically way, answering her question before she brings it up. All Might just stared at her in shock, blood pouring out of his mouth. "What the fuck?" escaped it Vivi before she could stop herself.</p><p>Yeah, that was how she found out his secret and he told her about his injury. At the end she felt more useless than ever before. She just couldn't do anything for the man, who helped her almost as much as Aizawa. She really wished she were a Sky Dragon Slayer in that moment and could heal him or something.</p><p>He seems to have noticed her thoughts because he put an encouraging hand on her shoulder. After he transformed into his muscular self, he smiled at her. "It is all right, Olivia." Strange enough his words drove away her depressing thoughts almost instantly. Vivi smiled back at him. From then on out she began to really respect and like the man before her.</p><p>---</p><p>When the time for the exams finally comes around, she practically rocks the written exam and curses Aizawa in the same breath. Most of the stuff she read weren't even part of the damn exam. That's why she is sure, it clearly was a punishment and he just wanted to mess with her. She lets a deep breath out of her nose to calm herself down. The man helped her a lot, after all. She can overlook this whole 'learning-stuff-she-doesn't-need' thing. Vivi can punch him for it some other time.</p><p>With the written exam behind her Vivi now stands before a giant double door to get the practical part of the exam over with. The door seems to lead into a city. Vivi is in awe like all the other teenagers, who are also here to get into the hero course like she wants, about the fact, that this school has something like this.</p><p>Vivi doesn't wear the usual clothes she wears in her world, but some new ones she bought herself a while ago. Her new outfit contains of a green, loose T-Shirt with black cargo capri-pants. A simple brown leather belt keeps her pants in place, not the one with the dragon's head. A white-green beret rests upon her head and she keeps her hair in a low ponytail. The last part of her outfit is a pair of white-green sneakers. These clothes are totally comfy and Vivi loves them. She bought them because her normal clothes are going to be her hero costume. Of course, she still wears her cuff bracelets as well, since she would never take them off.</p><p>The city behind the door is the battle ground for the practical exam. They have to destroy robots to get points. And since the whole exam consists of destroying things it's really like it's made for her. She grins and brings her fists together. Excitement is rushing through her now that she finally can fight and use her magic again. <em>I'm all fired up!</em></p><p>In the exact moment the door opens Vivi rushes inside the city, hearing the confused shouts from the others behind her and then the voice from Present Mic, "What are you others waiting for? There are no countdowns in real fights! Run, run!"</p><p>With an excited grin on her face Vivi jumps into the air. <em>Storm Dragons Flashing Fist!</em> She learned that the people here usually don't call out their attacks like back home, so she decided to think them instead of shouting them out. A storm cloud filled with crackling lightning forms around her right fist and she punches the first robot she comes across with full force. It shatters the moment her fists connects with it.</p><p>While most of the others struggle with it, Olivia just rushes through the city and destroys all the robots she meets on her way with ease and a big grin on her face. Since getting here she not once felt this good and carefree. Finally, she can use her magic like she wants too and totally destroy stuff! And there is no stopping her.</p><p>...</p><p>Or so she thought.</p><p>After another 3-point-robot got destroyed by her Storm Dragons Lightning Talon she lands on top of the next one. What she did not think about is, that these robots totally move and aren't living beings. Therefore, it counts as a vehicle and as soon as the robot under here moves the Dragon Slayer is done for.</p><p>She clasps her hands over her mouth immediately, to prevent her from vomiting, while her face turns an awful shade of green. With sounds of suffering escaping her mouth she fells down. Vivi lies on top of the still moving robot, who seems to ignore her presence on his back completely, desperately trying not to vomit.</p><p>---</p><p>Vivi doesn't know how long it takes exactly, but after a while the robot under her is blasted into pieces by an explosion and she flies into a wall. While she finally can regain her senses and the colour of her face turns back to normal, she looks at her saviour. A blond, angry looking boy looks at her in confusion.</p><p>Olivia stands back up from the ground and smiles at the boy in thanks. "I owe you one!" she shouts while running the opposite way to destroy some more of these constructions from hell with her magic.</p><p>When she destroys two robots at once with a Storm Dragons Ice Roar strange noises fill her ears. Vivi looks at the source of the noise in confusion, noticing a giant robot that is bigger than the buildings of this city. <em>No way! Is that the zero-pointer? That thing is really big!</em> She stares in awe at the giant robot. Her eyes shine brightly.</p><p>A lot of the other teenagers are already running away from the thing in fear. <em>Why the hell are they running? I thought they wanted to be heroes? I still don't understand the concept of heroes completely, but I don't think they would run away from something that could mean harm to others. I mean, I know that I, as a Fairy Tail mage, wouldn't.</em> While she is thinking to herself her eyes catch onto something.</p><p>Three two point robots have a boy surrounded who's face shows that he doesn't know how to get out of the situation. He looks annoyed and besides the situation still seems collected too, but mostly is he looking around himself to maybe find a way out. To make matters worse the zero pointer has noticed the boy and aims his fists at him.</p><p>Without thinking much about it Vivi lets storm clouds surround her feet and pushes herself off the ground, with the supporting power of her storm so she could jump high into the sky. "With a lightning storm in the right hand!" she begins, lightning storm clouds surround her right arm in a swirl, "And an ice storm in the left hand!" Around her left hand begin to swirl ice storm clouds. "When you combine them to get a powerful storm." She brings her arms together to fuse both storm clouds. "Dragon Slayers Secret Art: Storm Dragons Tornado Blast!" Her lightning and ice storm clouds combine into a powerful tornado of both storm types. It flies at the zero pointer, tearing a giant hole right through it ... and a whole lot of buildings behind it.</p><p>With a grin on her face, and only the magic from inside her second origin container left, she lands swiftly back on the ground, storm clouds surround her feet to slow down her landing. Her eyes travel to the indigo haired boy, who looks at her in awe and with another look in his eyes Vivi can't define. And with the bags under his eyes, he really looks like he doesn't get much sleep.</p><p>"Times up!"</p><p>The alarm that rings through the city causes Vivi to cover her ears. "Damn it! Why does this have to be so loud." She grumbles. "Wait a second! How many points did I even make?! Oh no, I spent most of time of the exam being motion sick. And this thing didn't give me any points." She begins to count with her fingers in panic, while mumbling to herself. "They won't ever let me live it down if I don't pass the practical exam!" she cries out, thinking of Aizawa.</p><p>"Calm down. Are you an idiot?" questions the indigo-haired boy with a monotone voice.</p><p>Vivi blinks and looks at the boy in annoyance. "Don't call me an idiot. I saved you just now. If I'm an idiot what makes that you?"</p><p>"Tch, if I had a Quirk like you, I would have done that by myself. Sadly, I don't have that privilege and therefore won't get into the hero course anyway."</p><p>She raises an eyebrow at the sour tone of his voice. "Why? What's your Quirk?"</p><p>"It's brainwashing." He answers simply. Preparing to hear how it is a villainous Quirk.</p><p>Olivia's eyes turn round. "That sounds awesome! Can you brainwash anyone?"</p><p>He blinks in wonder at her excitement. "You think my Quirk is awesome? Don't you think it's more of a villains Quirk than that of a hero?"</p><p>Vivi looks totally confused at his words. "Why would I think that? It's not the Quirk you have that defines if its villainous or heroic. It's how you use it, that defines it. And brainwashing sound hella useful, if you ask me. And I have a friend whose Quirk is to literally turn into a demon, soo~ I can't really judge someone based on what their Quirk is." She sends him a wide grin, showing of her sharp canines.</p><p>"... You're strange." He admits after a pause.</p><p>The Dragon Slayer makes a pounding face at him, "I'm completely normal." She argues and since her standards are Fairy Tail normal, she actually is normal in her own head. "Another thing." She begins and squints her eyes at him. "Why did you say that you won't get into the hero course anyway because of your Quirk?"</p><p>He raises an eyebrow at her. "You have to ask that? The practical exam is fighting robots. That's not really something I can do with my Quirk."</p><p>"I still don't understand the problem. If you don't have a Quirk that has fighting power, you just have to train to make up for it with physical power. Isn't Eraser Head a hero whose Quirk doesn't gives him any kind of fighting ability? He still managed to be a Pro Hero, because he trained in hand-to-hand-combat, so that he can fight." Vivi didn't understand that from the beginning of being in this world. From what Aizawa said most Pro Heroes just train their Quirk and not much their bodies or mind. To use magic, you have to train all of these or the magic in your body will rip you apart instead of coming out as spells. Every mage knows that from the start.</p><p>The boy before her looks at her, deep in thought, "No one ever told me that... I'm Shinso Hitoshi."</p><p>"I'm Oliv-" She stops herself before remembering people here start with their last name. "I mean Moon Olivia."</p><p>"Moon, huh. Thanks for saving me."</p><p>She blinks at him, her last name coming from someone who normally talks to her just sounds wrong, "Call me Olivia or Vivi, please. Where I come from, we usually just use our first names and I'm really not used to anything different."</p><p>"All right, Olivia. See you around, maybe." He nods at her and turns around to leave. The exam is already over since some time anyhow.</p><p>"See you, Hitoshi!" she grins and waves after him, glad she already made some kind of friend.</p><p>He stops in his tracks at the causal usage of his first name, shakes his head and just continues on his way while waving with his hand as he goes. <em>What a strange girl.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 3. Let The Games Begin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Vivi joins Class 1-A and has a reunion with a friend.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The story and my own characters (Vivi, Bubble, the unnamed bad guy, etc.) belong to me.</p>
<p>BNHA belongs to Kōhei Horikoshi and Fairy Tail to Hiro Mashima.</p>
<p>This is my first English Fanfiction so please bear that in mind. Feel free to tell me if you find any grammar, spelling or other mistakes.</p>
<p>This story will have slow updates, it all depends on my work shedule as well as my motivation and writing ideas. I hope you'll enjoy it netherless. So, have fun reading. ^^</p>
<p>Warnings of cursing, strong language, violence, mentions of abuse, panic attacks. Others will be added as they come.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>Chapter 3. Let The Games Begin</h1>
<h5>"We live with pride in our guild's name. This seal we've carved into ourselves isn't merely decoration. It's the proof of our bonds as a family. Binding our fates together we put our lives on the line. Anyone that steps on that holy vow... Be they evil or good, I will cut them down." - Erza Scarlet</h5>
<p>One week passes after the exam before Vivi finally got her results. Like she believed, she passed the written exam. She didn't do as good as she first thought, but she still passed with an okay score, so it's all right for her. Aizawa just has to be proud. For the practical test results, she got a video message from All Might, which told her, her points. She got 50 rescue points for saving Hitoshi from the zero pointer and 32 points by destroying robots. <em>Damn it, I could have gotten so much more if I weren't out of it for most of the exam!</em></p>
<p>Olivia has gotten in second place. First place has someone named Katsuki Bakugo, who got 77 villain points and 10 rescue points. After she saw a video clip, she noticed that he was the blond boy who destroyed the robot she laid on for most of the exam. Seems like blasting the robot away from under her and rescuing her from her motion sickness gave him these ten rescue points. <em>Whatever, second place is still good.</em></p>
<p>Thanks to her having lived at the U.A. since about three months, she finds the classroom for the 1-A without having to search for long. She shakes her head at the ridiculous large door and pushes it open to step inside. She looks around the room and recognises some of the people. There are only five people in the room as of now. The blond boy with the explosions who saved her is one of them. Before she can introduce herself to him, since she hasn't had the chance at the exam, a familiar scent hits her nose.</p>
<p>Vivis eyes go round in disbelief. She sniffs the air once more, to make sure she really smelled his scent. Her head spins around to set themselves on a boy with dual coloured red-white hair which is evenly parted in the middle. He also has a large burn scar on the left side of his face.</p>
<p>Instantly she rushed to his side. The boy looks at her in confusion because of that. She grabs him by the shoulders, her eyes are burning from the tears she can barely keep at bay. "Where is he?!" Her voice sound hoarse. A lump is building up in her throat.</p>
<p>The boy looks at her with big, confused eyes. Thinking carefully about whether he knows her from somewhere or met before. "Who?" he asks.</p>
<p>"Bubble, of course! Where is he? You have his scent on you. I'm sure of it! Please tell me he's all right?!" She shakes him slightly at his shoulders, clearly smelling her Exceed partner on him.</p>
<p>He blinks in wonder at her, sorting her words and finally getting who she's talking about. "You mean the cat?"</p>
<p>"Yes!" she almost shouts at him.</p>
<p>"He didn't want to stay at home alone so he's in there." Speaks the boy calmly and points at his bag.</p>
<p>Without hesitation she opens his bag. Like he said is her best friend and partner in there, soundly asleep besides of the noise. He snores silently. A small snore bubble is coming out of his nose. Completely how she remembers him. She pokes the bubble, which causes it to burst and wakes him up in the process.</p>
<p>As soon as he sees the Dragon Slayer his eyes turn big and he flings himself at her chest. "Vivi!" cries the Exceed, big tears roll over his face.</p>
<p>Olivia wraps her arms around his little body, squeezing him to her. Like she fears he would vanish again at any moment. "I'm so glad." She lets out a long breath of relief.</p>
<p>The attention of the whole class is now on them. Even the people that arrive new in the room notice it right away and they watch them as well, wondering what's going on. Vivi pays no attention to that at all. "How are you here?" she asks the Exceed in a whisper.</p>
<p>He answers her, his face still buried in her chest, happy to feel her warmth again, "The man threw one of these strange orbs at me after I hit him in the chest."</p>
<p>The Dragon Slayer blinks in wonder at her partner. "You hit him in the chest?"</p>
<p>"Yeah. I thought he killed you, so I got angry and attacked him." He mumbles.</p>
<p>A proud grin appears on her face. "Wow, I'm proud of you, Bubble. So, you have been here for the last three months too?"</p>
<p>He nods against her, "I appeared somewhere in a park. It was dark and really scary. I searched for you right away, but couldn't find anything. And everything here looked so different. After a few hours I used up all of my magic and couldn't fly anymore. That's when Shoto found me. He took me in and helped me. When I was with him, I also found out that I was in a completely different world. I hoped you would be here too." His tears finally calm down while he talks, his voice still not more than a whisper.</p>
<p>Vivis eyes travel back to the dual-haired boy. She smiles at him and bows her head slightly. "Thank you for taking care of him, while I couldn't."</p>
<p>The boy looks at her with a hint of surprise. "It's all right." His expression turns back to a neutral on. "You're his friend from home?"</p>
<p>She looks at him, unsure how much Bubble told him and he knows. "Um, yeah."</p>
<p>"So, your also from this lost Kingdom somewhere?" he asks, eyeing the girl with curiosity.</p>
<p>With this words of the dual-haired boy Vivi realises that Bubble actually told him some kind of twisted truth. Since she doesn't know exactly what he said, she just answers with a "Yes," and decided to ask Bubble later. They can build up a cover story then.</p>
<p>That's when she finally notices all the attention they are getting. Her cheeks heat up and she rubs the back of her head, a crooked grin appears on her face. "Hi." She never liked attention. The only place where she didn't mind it, was at the Grand Magic Games in the year X791. But that was only because having attention had a purpose back then. They wanted their fame back, after all. For the friends who suffered the seven years where they were gone. Sadly, she never can avoid having to participate in the Fantasia Parade. She always gets forced to perform there by Erza and Mira. And if these two want you to do something you do it. There's just no way around it.</p>
<p>Bubble removed himself from her chest in the meantime. His wings vanish after he settled himself down on her right shoulder. He's smiling brightly. Almost all the girls in the room gather around them instantly, now that they can see the Exceed completely.</p>
<p>"He's so cute! Is he an animal with a Quirk?" asks a strange looking girl with pink skin, hair and dark, sparkling eyes.</p>
<p>Vivi smiles at her. She hates lying, but doesn't really has another choice, so she decides to go for some kind of half-truth. "Yeah, actually. He's a cat with an intelligence Quirk and a wing Quirk. His name is Bubble and he's with me since he was born and my best friend. We kinda lost each other accidently when we came to Musutafu three months ago so I'm glad we found each other again."</p>
<p>"Aye!" calls Bubble in agreement, while raising his paw in the air.</p>
<p>Vivi lifts an eyebrow at him. "You spend too much time with Happy."</p>
<p>"Who's Happy?" asks a girl, who is just a flying school uniform.</p>
<p>"Oh, there are actually more of his kind where were from. It's like a whole race. Happy is a flying cat too. We call cats like him Exceed." Vivi looks at the girl after the explanation, her eyes going big, "Woah! You're invisible. That's awesome!"</p>
<p>If you could see her cheeks, you would see that the invisible girl blushes hard at the comment. "Thanks." She squeals slightly.</p>
<p>"I'm Moon Olivia. You can call me Vivi if you want. Nice to meet you all." She smiles at the other girls, who introduce themselves to her one after another. The boys don't seem to pay attention to them any longer.</p>
<p>When a large girl with long black hair in a ponytail introduces herself Vivi stares at her with an open mouth. Her heart began to ache at the sound of her voice. "What's wrong?" asks the girl, Momo Yaoyorozu, in concern, who notices her reaction.</p>
<p>"It's nothing." Vivi shakes her head before she smiles reassuring at the girl. "You just sound exactly like a friend of mine back home. I miss her a lot." Now that she thinks about it. Aizawa does sound like Mest, All Might like Elfman, Principal Nezu like Lyon and Hitoshi like Erik. Maybe there are more people here who share voices with someone back home? Kind of like in Edolas, where they had complete counterparts. People here have the same voices.</p>
<p>"Really? What's she like?" asks Momo curious.</p>
<p>Olivia smiles while she thinks about Erza. She really misses the red head. "She's a beautiful warrior. Incredible strong but still cute and girlish. She is a Pro Hero, where were from. She's called Titania, the queen of fairies."</p>
<p>"She sounds great." Momo smiles at the Dragon Slayer.</p>
<p>"Aye!" agrees Bubble from up on Vivis shoulder. "But she is scary too!"</p>
<p>Vivi nods in agreement, "That she is."</p>
<p>In that moment, their attention is drawn to the door, where a few people speak with each other in loud voices. A boy with green hair and freckles, who seems totally flustered, a black-haired boy and a girl with brown hair.</p>
<p>Now that Olivia is paying attention to them, she hears what the brown-haired girl says next, "I wonder what or teacher's like. Aren't you nervous?" she asks, while seeming to be pretty excited.</p>
<p>That's when Vivi hears another voice. It's one she knows, which sounds tired and totally done with everything. "Go somewhere else if you want to play at being friends."</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh, Aizawa seems grumpy. He probably didn't get much sleep the last few days, huh? He probably had a lot to do after the exam and some underground hero stuff at night as well. Time to get him a break.</em>
</p>
<p>"This is the hero course. It took eight seconds before you were quiet. Time is limited. You kids are not rational enough." Finally, Aizawa steps through the giant door so anyone can see him. Besides Vivi, who already knew that he was going to be their teacher, everyone seems to be surprised at his worn-out appearance. "I'm Shota Aizawa, your homeroom teacher. Nice to meet you." Vivi has to cover up her ears at the surprised shouting that follows. She still hears what Aizawa is saying next. "It's a little sudden, but put this on and meet me outside on the field." He pulls a blue uniform out of his yellow sleeping bag and shows it to the class.</p>
<p>Aizawa leaves right away and everyone scatters to the changing rooms, while Vivi follows her new teacher. "Aiza-" she stops herself. He's her teacher now, right? She probably has to speak to him a little differently. "I mean Aizawa-sensei, wait a second."</p>
<p>He turns around and looks down at her with a lazy expression. "What is it?"</p>
<p>She grins at him and points at the Exceed on her shoulder. "I wanted to introduce you of course! This is Bubble. He was the partner I mentioned from home. He's actually here since I've been here! Can he stay while we have class?"</p>
<p>Now Aizawa looks a little bit surprised. His eyes travel to Bubble, taking in the strange blue-white cat. "Hm, I don't mind. Good for you." He pats her head once and turns back around to head outside to the field.</p>
<p>Bubble looks after the man in wonder. "You know him, Vivi?"</p>
<p>The Dragon Slayer nods. "Yeah, he helped me settle down in this world for the last months and was there for me. He's a really nice guy… but he can have his devilish moments. Kinda like Erza, but different."</p>
<p>"Sounds like a strange guy."</p>
<p>"A little bit." Vivi chuckles.</p>
<p>With that over with, she rushes to the changing room, where the other girls already are changing. She begins to strip out of her school uniform right away. Gasps from behind her let her turn around with a questioning face, still half caught in her shirt. "Ah, dammit." She grunts and pulls the shirt clumsily off herself. Now only in her underwear. The girls before her gasp once more. Vivi just raises an eyebrow at them. "What is it?"</p>
<p>"Um, where did you get these scars?" asks Tsuyu Asui, a girl with a frog Quirk, before immediately adding, "I mean, if you don't mind to answers. We don't want to pry!"</p>
<p>Vivi blinks in wonder. She often does that since she came here, doesn't she? But she just realised that the frog-girl has Mira's voice. Her theory about the shared voices seems more and more correct. "Oh, I don't mind. They are a part of me and without them I wouldn't be who I am today." Vivi learned fast to not be ashamed of her scars. Only right at the beginning she was, because the scars on her arm would always remind her of her biological father. From her adoptive Dad she learned to accept them and the story's they tell. He teached her that all her scars show that she survived. Now the Dragon Slayer sees them as a part of her strength.</p>
<p>She starts with exact these three faint scars on her right forearm. "I got this from my biological father. He was an asshole and attacked me with a broken glass bottle." The girls look at her in sympathy, while she continues. The second scar she points to is on her left lower leg. "This is a burn scar I got almost two years ago." The third on is on her lower right abdomen, shaped in a ripped x. "This was a stab wound from a saw sword." Then she spins around showing off the last and biggest scar on her back. It's a scar that starts on her right side just below her ribs and runs across her back to the left side on the height of her hipbone. "I got this one from a villain that attacked my home. It's about half a year old."</p>
<p>"That looks really bad. Did it hurt?" asks a girl with strange earlobes, named Kyoka Jiro.</p>
<p>"Like hell. A friend of mine luckily has a healing Quirk or I probably wouldn't have survived." Yeah, Vivi is sure if it weren't for Wendy, she'd be dead now.</p>
<p>"You fought an actual villain before?" Ochaco, the brown-haired girl, looks at her in awe.</p>
<p>The Dragon Slayer nods, while turning back around. "Yeah. My whole family had to fight back then. We needed to protect our home as well as or friends and family. I would do it all over again."</p>
<p>The girls look at her in understanding. "And what is the tattoo on your side? I can't believe you were allowed to have one already." questions Mina Ashido, who is the pink skinned girl.</p>
<p>Vivi smiles softly, while touching her guild mark. "This is not a tattoo. It's a mark everyone in my family has, which we get with a special stamp. It shows where we belong. Bubble has one too." The Exceed smiles and shows the white guild mark on his back, by pulling up his light-grey vest.</p>
<p>"And what is it supposed to be?" Tsuyu scans the mark in interest.</p>
<p>"It's a fairy." Answers Vivi with pride in her voice. "Do fairies have tails? More than that, do fairies even exist? Nobody knows for sure. It's an eternal mystery, an eternal adventure. That's what it stands for."</p>
<p>"It's really beautiful!" exclaims Mira with a smile.</p>
<p>All of them turn to Momo when she gasps out loud. "Look at the clock! We need to go, or we'll be late!"</p>
<p>Instantly all the girls rush to finish changing into the blue uniform and then run outside on the field. With breaths of relief, they notice that they still managed to be on time.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>"A Quirk assessment test?!" Almost everyone in the class questions, after Aizawa told them what they were going to do.</p>
<p>"But what about the entrance ceremony? We're going to miss orientation." points Ochaco out.</p>
<p>"If you're going to become a hero, you don't have time for pointless ceremonies." Aizawa begins to explain, with his back to the class. "Here at U.A. were not tethered to traditions." He says while looking at the class over his shoulder. "That means I can run my class however I see fit. You've been taking standardized test most of your lives, but you never get to use your Quirk in physical exams before." He shows them a small device with a screen. "The country still tries to pretend we're all created equal by not letting those with the most power excel. It's not rational. One day the ministry of education will learn." With these words he turns to the angry blond, who saved Vivi in the entrance exam. "Bakugo, you managed to get the most points on the entrance exam. What was the farthest distance throw with a softball when you were in junior high?"</p>
<p>"Sixty-seven meters, I think." He replies, with his hands stuffed inside his pockets.</p>
<p>"Right, try doing it with your Quirk." Bakugo makes his way to the circle pitch, after receiving a ball from Aizawa at these words. "Anything goes. Just stay in the circle. Go on, you're wasting our time."</p>
<p>"All right, man. You asked for it." Bakugo says while stretching his arms. "DIE!" he shouts, while sending the ball flying with a large explosion. The Dragon Slayer has to cover her ears at the volume. Now that Vivi can actually see his Quirk, she can't but think about a guy who used explosions in her world. The scar on her left lower leg begins to itch. <em>Fucking Jackal.</em></p>
<p>"All of you need to know your maximum capabilities. It's the most rational way of figuring out your potential as a Pro Hero." Aizawa turns to them and holds up his device, showing the screen with Bakugo's results. The ball landed at 705,2 meters.</p>
<p>"Woah, seven hundred and five meters. Are you kidding me?" exclaims a boy, with yellow-blond hair.</p>
<p>"I wanna go, that looks like fun!" Mina squeals, while clasping her hands together in excitement.</p>
<p>"We can use our Quirks as much as we want. As expected from the hero course." Adds a black-haired boy with weird shaped elbows.</p>
<p>"It looks fun, huh? You have three years here to become a hero. You think it's all gonna be games and playtime?" Aizawa speaks before a creepy smile appears on his face. Vivis face cringes. <em>Now they did it.</em> "Idiots. Today you'll compete in eight physical tests to gauge your potential. Whoever comes in last place has none and will be expelled immediately."</p>
<p>"Now I see what you meant by him having a devilish side." Agrees Bubble with her previous statement, while almost the whole class gasps in shock.</p>
<p>
  <em>But still, I don't think he means it. At least not completely. He probably wants to push them, so they give their best and they prove themselves worthy. Aizawa is just like this. And if he encourages all of them like this, I will give it my best too. Vivis eyes burn with determination. Yeah, I will totally go for first place. As a mage of Fairy Tail I can't aim for anything less.</em>
</p>
<p>"Like I said, I get to decide how this class runs, understand? If that's a problem, you can head home right now." Aizawa demands.</p>
<p>"You can't send one of us home!" argues Ochaco. "I mean, we just got here! Even if it wasn't the first day, this isn't fair!"</p>
<p>"Oh, and you think natural disasters are? Or power-hungry villains, hm? Or catastrophic accidents that wipe out whole cities? No, the world is full of unfairness. It's a hero's job to try to combat that unfairness." Replies Aizawa. "If you wanna be a Pro, you're gonna have to push yourself to the brink. For the next three years U.A. will throw one terrible hardship after another at you. So, go beyond. Plus Ultra style. Show me it's not a mistake that you're here. Now then, we're just wasting time by talking. Let the games begin."</p>
<p>Vivi grins and brings her clenched fists against each other. <em>Let's do this. I'm all fired up!</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 4. Quirk Assessment Tests</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Class 1-A does the Quirk assessment tests which causes Vivi to make new connections and get a panic attack as well. So, everythings great, like usual.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The story and my own characters (Vivi, Bubble, the unnamed bad guy, etc.) belong to me.</p><p>BNHA belongs to Kōhei Horikoshi and Fairy Tail to Hiro Mashima.</p><p>This is my first English Fanfiction so please bear that in mind. Feel free to tell me if you find any grammar, spelling or other mistakes.</p><p>This story will have slow updates, it all depends on my work shedule as well as my motivation and writing ideas. I hope you'll enjoy it netherless. So, have fun reading. ^^</p><p>Warnings of cursing, strong language, violence, mentions of abuse, panic attacks. Others will be added as they come.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>Chapter 4 Quirk assessment tests</h1><h5>“There’s no need to change the past. Because of the past we are who we are now. Every second, every action from then is linked to us here and now.” – Gray Fullbuster</h5><p>First up on the test list is a 50-meter dash. The first pair to start is the black-haired boy with engines in his lower legs and Tsuyu. While they get to watch everyone, Vivi decides to go and talk to the dual-haired boy. When she comes to stand beside him, she begins to speak, her eyes on the participants. “Hey, I wanted to thank you once more. I don’t know what I would have done if something happened to Bubble. I’m really grateful you were there for him these last months. I’m Moon Olivia, by the way. I didn’t even introduce myself before, right? Sorry about that.” She rubs the back of her head and sends him a crooked smile.</p><p>The boy looks at her, a neutral expression on his face. “It’s okay. I’m Todoroki Shoto. I couldn’t just leave him when I found him in that park. He also was good company.”</p><p>“Yeah, he is. It’s strange to hear. Bubble usually needs a lot of time before he gets close to someone or trusts someone. He’s a scaredy cat and wary of every stranger he meets. So that he has gone with you right away means you’re a really trustworthy person.” Vivi smiles at him. Noticing that up next for the test is Ochaco against a boy with a tail.</p><p>The dual-haired boy looks a little surprised at her words. Now that she pointed it out, he remembers that Bubble seemed to be scared of his siblings at the beginning and always hid behind him. It took longer than a week until he let her sister pet him and her brother feed him. He never paid it much mind until now. Why exactly did Bubble trust him and came with him?</p><p>“Yeah, Shoto is great!” exclaims Bubble from on her shoulder. “But his father scares me. He’s mean.” </p><p>Shoto blinks at that and seems to want to stop Bubble from talking. “Whys that?” questions Vivi curious, before he can stop her Exceed partner from opening his mouth.</p><p>“Whenever he trained with Shoto it seemed more like he beat him up. I was hiding whenever he was home. Shoto thought he shouldn’t know I lived there, and I was totally okay with not having to face him. But his siblings are nice.” Bubble explains. </p><p>“An asshole dad. Sounds familiar.” Vivi says and looks at the scar on his face. “That from him?” Shoto blinks and shakes his head softly. He seems to be uncomfortable with the topic. Vivi decides to leave it. If he doesn’t want to talk about it, she doesn’t want to force him. She knows best what if feels like to not want to talk about some stuff. “Forget it. I’m only glad Bubble had a place to stay and a friend who was there for him. If you need anything from me just ask.”</p><p>“Moon! You’re up.” Aizawa’s voice rips her out of the conversation. She almost jumps at his voice and smiles at the teacher in apology. While she rushed to take her position, Bubble flies from her shoulder and settles down onto Shotos left one. The Exceed never said it out loud, but his left shoulder is really comfy. It’s cosy warm. The other shoulder is cold. It always reminded him of Gray, but was just too cold for his taste. Strangely, Shoto never had something against him sitting on his left shoulder, as much as he hates his left side.</p><p>“Go, Vivi!” cheers the Exceed and raises his paw.</p><p>Sadly, Vivi can’t use her lightning body or she would have finished this in under a second. Therefor she decides for a different technique. When she takes her starting position besides the black-haired boy with weird elbows named Hanta Sero, the Dragon Slayer begins to gather storm clouds around and under her feet. </p><p>When the start signal rings out she uses the power from her storm to boost her running speed by a great deal. Leaving a large gust of wind behind, that causes the people behind her to almost fly away. She takes 1,46 seconds. Hanta finishes a few seconds after her. He used the tape he can shout out of his elbows to drag himself to the finish line.</p><p>“Wow, that was great Vivi!” cheers Ochaco, who was one of the people who almost flew away.</p><p>The Dragon Slayer smiles at the other girl. “Thanks!”</p><p>Next up was Mina and a blond guy who sparkled. He reminds Vivi of the guys from Blue Pegasus. She wonders what they are up to nowadays. She joined their guild with Bubble, Laxus and the Thunder God Tribe in the year Fairy Tail was disbanded. As much as she got used to the Trimens, she never got over Ichiya and probably never would. He just gives her the creeps. While she shudders at the thought of the man, both finish their dash. </p><p>The explosion boy and green haired boy with freckles are up next. While Bakugo boosts his speed with explosions from both hands, which causes Vivi to have to cover her ears once more, the other boy just simply runs to the finish line.</p><p>Bubble changes back from Shotos to Vivis shoulder when he’s finally up in the last round. He runs against the yellow-blond haired boy. “I’m excited to see your reaction.” The Exceed on her shoulder grins knowingly.</p><p>Vivi raises an eyebrow at him in suspicion, “Why?” <em>If he asks that, something must happen that will surprise me.</em> Her attention on the two boys, she watches their dash.</p><p>As soon as the start sound rings out Shoto covers the ground before him in ice, slithering to the finish line without trouble. Vivis mouth waters at the sight of his Quirk. Vivis mouth waters at the sight of his Quirk. <em>He can make ice. I want to taste it!</em> The blond boy ran to the other side, while shouting electricity from his body to make himself faster. Finishing only moments after Shoto. <em>And that guy has lightning!</em> Her mouth waters even more, while she wonders if it tastes like Laxus lightning or different.
</p><p>Bubble cackles at her expression. “I know you would look like that. You totally want to try to eat their Quirks. It’s much better that both have a Quirk you can eat.”
</p><p>Vivi blushes slightly. “Shut up!” she exclaims, while giving her friend a head massage with her fist.
</p><p>“No, leave me!” he struggles in her grip. “Shoto, save me!” When he finally frees himself by activating his wings he flies to the dual-haired boy, to hide behind his back.
</p><p>Before she can catch the Exceed in a death grip again, Aizawa calls them to go into a gym for the next test. The cat smiles in triumph.
</p><p>The second test is grip strength. Vivi doesn’t really has any other idea for this, other than just to use her physical strength, so she does and squeezes the thing with her whole might. The Dragon Slayer grimaces after the device gave of a loud breaking sound and crushed into tiny pieces. She bows to Aizawa as the whole class stares at her in awe. “I’m sorry! I really didn’t want to destroy stuff!”
</p><p>“You didn’t?” asks Bubble dumbfounded. He never expected to ever hear such a sentence from her in his life. “Since when are we not destroying stuff?”
</p><p>She shoots her friend a glare. “Because we can’t destroy stuff here! It’s not like home and we don’t have the money to pay for it.”
</p><p>Bubble nods in understanding. “Oh, you’re right. Good thing I don’t destroy stuff.”
</p><p>Vivi lifts an eyebrow at that. “Should I remind you of the one time in Hargeon?"
</p><p>Now Bubble is the one who grimaces, “Don’t remind me!” he whines.
</p><p>Aizawa just sights. <em>Why did I even expect anything different? Hopefully, it stays with only this device.</em>
</p><p>“Wait a second!” blurts out Hanta, who she raced against, “I thought your Quirk was wind or something like that. How were you able to destroy this thing? Not even Shoji could do that.”
</p><p>Olivia looks at the boy. Everyone seems interested in the answer. “That’s easy. It’s because I have two Quirks. One lets me produce storms of different types from my body. It’s called Tempest Storm. My other Quirk is called Dragons Strength. It gives me the senses and physiques of a dragon, without having the body of one.”
</p><p>“That’s awesome!” shouts the green haired boy. “Does that mean you have better sight and hearing? You probably have better smell as well. And your strength and physiques too.” The green haired boy starts mumbling without pause as he mutters theories about her Quirks and what they entail.
</p><p>Vivi smiles at the boy’s excitement. She wonders how he would react if he knew that she doesn’t have a Quirk at all. “You just have to wait and see.”
</p><p>Third up on the test list is the standing long jump. Vivi uses almost the same technique as for the 50-meter dash. With storm clouds surrounding her feet she pushes herself off the ground and leaps over the field with ease. Once again, she leaves a burst of wind behind, but the class learned from last time and no one stands behind her to be blown away.
</p><p>The next test is repeated side steps, for which she again doesn’t use her magic. She just uses her physical stamina and her experience from the daily Fairy Tail brawls. Vivi images the whole time how she dodges flying tables, chairs, food, guild members and more. She beats the best score by length.
</p><p>The fifth test is the ball throw. Since Bakugo already had his turn right at the beginning everyone else takes their turn now, one after another. Everyone stares when Ochako uses her Zero Gravity Quirk to send the ball endlessly into the sky, scoring infinity. 
</p><p>The mage is up next. She steps into the circle with the ball in hand, throwing it into the air just to catch it again with a grin. <em>This is totally fun. I should really bring these tests back to Fairy Tail as a new game event.</em> “All right, let’s do this!” The Dragon Slayer draws her arm back and throws the ball with all her might. While it’s flying, she sucks in a deep breath. <em>Storm Dragons Roar!</em> She releases out a powerful tornado of black clouds from her lungs, which consumes the ball and sends it much, much further. 
</p><p>Vivi looks at Aizawa, who holds up the device, a small smirk on his lips. It shows 11.286,32 meters. He just hopes everything stayed in one piece this time. They probably will only find out if someone comes complaining about something getting destroyed by a flying softball. Aizawa shrugs. He can deal with that when the time comes.
</p><p>It was the green haired boys turn next. Vivi learned that his name is Izuku Midoriya. He seems totally nervous, as he stands there in the circle with the softball in hand.
</p><p>“If Midoriya doesn’t shape up soon he’s the one going home.” 
</p><p>Vivi’s whole body tenses up at the voice and her eyes fly to the black-haired boy with glasses who is standing beside her. <em>Why? Why the hell does someone in this class has to have HIS voice?!</em> The mage clenches her slightly shaking hands into fists. She takes a deep breath and closes her eyes. <em>Calm down. It’s not him. He’s dead and won’t ever come back.</em> The scar on her back begins to burn, while her throat seems to suffocate her. Her heart pounds as if it would get ripped out of her chest at any minute. 
</p><p>Her eyes rip open when she feels soft paws against her cheek. She looks at the Exceed on her shoulder, who looks at her in worry. Her pounding heart begins to slow down immediately at the sight of his face and comforting presence. Vivi takes a deep breath, holds it in for a few seconds, before slowly releasing it. She repeats that a few times before she finally smiles at Bubble weakly. She pets his head with her still slightly shaking hand, her heart rate almost back to normal. “Thank you.” I need to work on that. <em>I can’t get a fucking panic attack every time he talks.</em>
</p><p>She didn’t hear what was going on around her, but feels eyes on her back. When she turns her head, she notices that Aizawa looks right at her, eyes narrowed, with a hint of worry in them. Vivi smiles at him reassuring and waves it off with her hand. The man lets it go for now, deciding to talk with her later. He knows what a panic attack looks like first-hand, after all.
</p><p>Vivis eyes travel to Midoriya who finally throws the ball. He seems totally shocked at the result of forty-six meters. The Dragon Slayer hears him mumbling as he looks at his hand in shock, “What gives, I was definitely trying to use it just now.”
</p><p>Olivia blinks, her eyes traveling to Aizawa whose hair and scarf float in the air around him, eyes glowing red. “I erased your Quirk.” He explains. “The judges for this exam were not rational enough. Someone like you should never be allowed to enrol at this school.”
</p><p>“Wait, you did what to my…” Midoriya gasps at his realization. “Those goggles. I know you! You can look at someone and cancel out their powers. The Erasure Hero: Eraser Head.”
</p><p>Most of the class seem to be confused at that, having never hear of him. While they murmur with each other a familiar scent hits her nose. Vivi narrows her eyes and looks around, finally noticing the number one hero peeping at them, or more at the green haired boy, from behind a wall. She raises an eyebrow at that and looks at Midoriya. A small gust of wind blows past. Vivis eyes widen at the scent. <em>What the hell? I didn’t notice before, but why the hell does Izuku smell almost exactly like All Might? Are they related? But they don’t look alike at all. She totally needs to ask him later. That’s just strange. </em>
</p><p>“You’re not ready. You don’t have control over your power. Were you planning to break your bones again? Counting on someone else to save your useless body?” questions Aizawa.
</p><p>“No! That was not what I was trying to do-“ Midoriya’s words are cut off by Aizawas scarf, which wraps around him and pulls him towards the Pro Hero.
</p><p>Vivi can still hear the words Aizawa says to Midoriya, “No matter what your intentions are, you would be nothing more than a liability in battle. You have the same reckless passion as another overzealous hero I know. One who saved a thousand people by himself and became a legend. But even with that drive, you're worthless if you can only throw a single punch before breaking down. Sorry Midoriya, with your power there's no way you can become a hero.”
</p><p>Olivia lifts an eyebrow again, at the harsh sound of Aizawas voice. From what he said Midoriya seems to have a Quirk which he can’t control and causes him to hurt himself. Even as far as to break his bones. And if he breaks his bones he can’t continue with this test or in a fight if it were one. At least not until his name isn’t Erza Scarlet. Makes sense that Aizawa gave him a speech.
</p><p>Aizawa let’s go of Midoriya. “I’ve returned your impractical Quirk, take your final throw. Hurry and get it over with.” Vivi smiles. He wouldn’t give him a second chance to prove himself, if he didn’t think he could do it. The Dragon Slayer cheers for the green haired boy in silence. 
</p><p>“I wonder if our teacher gave him some kind of advice.” The black-haired boy with glasses wonders. Since this time Vivi is prepared for his voice, she doesn’t get a panic attack at the sound of it. <em>His name was Tenya Iida, right? I need to get used to this.</em>
</p><p>“Probably told him to start packing!” guesses Bakugo. 
</p><p>Vivi watches Midoriya as he throws the ball for the second attempt, this time sending it off with immense power. <em>No way! Did he manage to control his power this fast?</em> She wonders, before her eyes widen when she notices his broken finger. <em>No, that’s not it. He just channelled his power to a smaller point. That was a smart move.</em> 
</p><p>“Aizawa-sensei.” Midoriya turns to his teacher, giving him a smile, while clenching the hand with the broken finger into a fist. “You see. I’m still standing.”
</p><p>Her eyes travel to Aizawa, who smiles a creepy smile. “This kid.” she hears him say and smiles. <em>Seems like he manged to prove himself to him. Good job. I think I’m going to cheer you on from now on, Izuku! </em>
</p><p>“He threw it over seven hundred meters!” shouts Denki Kaminari, the yellow-blond with the tasty looking Quirk.
</p><p>“Nice! He’s finally showing us his true power.” Cheers Ochaco.
</p><p>“But his finger appears to be broken now. Just like in the exam. His Quirk is very odd.” Adds Iida.
</p><p>“It wasn’t a very pretty throw.” Sais the sparkling boy named Yuga Aoyama. <em>Wait a freaking second!</em> Vivi almost yells in her head as she stares at the boy, realisation hitting her in the face. <em>This kids voice sounds like Zeref’s! Oh my fucking god, now I can’t ever unsee this.</em> Amusement glimmers in her eyes. <em>The most feared black mage Zeref shares the voice with a sparkling boy who can shoot lasers out of his navel and gets stomach ache because of it.</em> Vivi giggles to herself. <em>That’s just great. I’m just glad I didn’t get a panic attack like with Iida, but it’s just to funny.</em>
</p><p>The sound of explosions rips her out of her thoughts. She looks at Bakugo who storms towards Izuku in rage, “HEY! DEKU, YOU BASTARD! TELL ME HOW YOU DID THAT OR YOU’RE DEAD!”
</p><p><em>What the hell is wrong with him? He just screams anger issues.</em> Izuku freezes, but before Bakugo can reach him he gets wrapped in Aizawas scarf and held back. “What? Why the hell is your scarf so damn long!” questions Bakugo, while struggling against the fabric.
</p><p>“Because it’s a capture weapon made of carbon and a special alloy.” Answers Aizawa, his eyes glowing red and hair floating. “Stand down. You'd be wise to avoid making me use my Quirk so much, it gives me serious dry-eye.” He releases Bakugo, his eyes turning back to normal and hair stops floating. "You're wasting my time now. Whoever's next can step up."
</p><p>For the next test they paired up. Before she can even choose, Bubble takes the decision from her and asks Shoto to team up with her. While the dual-haired boy is holding her feet down for the sit ups, she uses her normal stamina to do dozens of them. Shoto actually manages to beat her score by a lot. He also didn’t use his Quirk. What can she say? She never had to do something like this in her training before. And the scar on her back doesn’t help her with a test like this at all. She rubs over said scar, trying to ease the stinging a little bit. Shoto notices this and looks at her with a raised eyebrow, asking himself what’s wrong with her back.
</p><p>Vivi manages to beat him by a few points in the next test, the seated toe-touch, again. It’s not stretching her back as much as the test before. Bold like she is, is she sticking her tongue out towards him at the end. He narrows his eyes at her but doesn’t react otherwise.
</p><p>The last test is a long-distance-run. She runs with a small smile on her lips, again without using her magic. This test reminds her of the 24-hour endurance race they do once a year at Fairy Tail. Just not nearly as extreme. Since most of the class is totally tired after all the tests, they don’t last long. The last people remaining are Shoto, who runs besides her, keeping up with her pace. Iida who is running before them and Momo who is some meters behind them. Bakugo stepped out just some seconds before.
</p><p>A few moments later Shoto steps out, directly followed by Momo. Pouting about being left alone Vivi speeds up so she can run besides Iida. He looks at her in awe, panting breaths leaving his lips. “You really have an impressive amount of stamina.”</p><p>She smiles at him, “Thanks, I train a lot, so everything comes from hard work. You have impressive stamina yourself.” They continue to run besides each other, until Iida steps out a few minutes later. 
</p><p>After that the tests are finally over and they gather together to see the results. "Alright, time to give you your results. I've ranked you all from best to worst. You should probably have a good idea of your standing already. I'll just pull up the whole list. It's not worth going over each individual score.” Aizawa speaks before a hologram screen appears before them.
</p><p>Vivi grins and Bubble cheers from up on her shoulder when they see her name on top, high fiving each other. Shoto managed to get third place, just after Momo. She’s not surprised by that, since the black-haired girl has Erzas voice. On the bottom of the list, she sees Izuku’s name. 
</p><p>“And I was lying. No one’s going home.” Admits Aizawa, a creepy grin on his face once again. “That was just a rational deception to make sure you gave it your all on the tests.”
</p><p>Vivi can barely hold back her laugh at the shocked faces from almost everyone. Momo is the one who speaks up next, “I'm surprised the rest of you didn't figure that out. Sorry, I guess I probably should've said something.” 
</p><p>“Don’t you think it was fun to see them all freak out about it?” Vivi chuckles. But she is sure that he actually planned to kick Izuku out at the beginning of today.
</p><p>“You knew it too?!” yells most of the class at her, so she has to cover her ears.
</p><p>“Don’t shout at me! My ears are sensitive!” she shouts back.
</p><p>Aizawa just shakes his head. “That's it, we're done for the day.” He says, while already walking away. “Pick up a syllabus in the classroom. Read it over before tomorrow morning.” When he stands before Izuku he hands him a paper, so he could go to the school nurse. “Things are gonna be tougher tomorrow when your actual training begins. Make sure you're prepared.” Finishes Aizawa and walks away. He sends a last glance towards Vivi, gesturing to her to meet up with him later. She nods at him in understanding. Knowing he wouldn’t take a no for an answer anyway.
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>